Good Bye to You Part One: You Had Me At Hello
by goddess-lady-serenity
Summary: ChibiUsa is a student in highschool who has a crush on Elios Elios has a crush on her. So when they finally meet and go out on a date they feel something spark to life between them. Unfortuantely, Elios is keeping a secret from everyone that is about his
1. Part One

AN: Just to let you guys know. When I write about Elios and his planet. I forget how to spell it. :P In

the stories I make it so his planet(yes I know it's not really a planet more the center of the earth. But

I make it a planet.) take place in the 15'th-16'th century. So if you ever seen Ever After, you'll know

what the clothing looks likes, even if you haven't you might still know. Also, his planet's time moves a

lot faster than earth's. So a day here, would be a week there, a week- a month, a month -a year and so on.

Also, I make the planet like the second from their sun, so it's very hot there. But of course they're used

to it. Ummm…. I think that's about it. There's a lot of other stuff but it gets explained in my story.

Anyway, Enjoy!

AN: Okay for some stupid reason, your not allowed to post author notes as an entry. So now I gotta go and re-upload ALL the first chapters to ALL my stories, just to tell you guys that that I don't own any of the sailormoon characters, or the SM seriers, which I'm sure all of you guys know.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's character's. I do, however, own the character's that I have created for additional, non- SM characters.

Elios woke up with a jolt. His breathing heavy and his sweat cold. It had to be at least 18 years since he

last saw her in person. 18 years for him anyway, she only had to go…… How long? Only a year and a half. He

frowned at that thought. But then again, she probably didn't even know he was gone. She probably went on to

the next guy that came along. He flinched at that thought. It pained him so, to imagine her with any one else.

Despite what she had done to him, he still loved her dearly. And he doubted that anything could change that.

He wondered the hallways to the castle and came up to Celeste's chambers. He quietly peeked inside and sighed.

It's such a shame that she had to grow up without a mother. Theo too, but he didn't think that Theo minded too

much. After all, he took every chance he could to insult the women. He wondered about how Cassidy was doing.

Had she met Chibi Usa on earth, and if she did. Would Cassidy know who she was? He wondered how she adapted to

Earth and it's cold climates? He smiled inwardly, he was sure she was just fine. After all, Thakory was taking

care of her.

What? Oh I'm sorry, am I going too fast for you? Maybe I should start over. 5 years ago, earth's time.

Elios sat down in a desk. He felt out of place, as always. He never felt like he belonged, like every one was

staring at him or talking about him. He hated being away from home. Especially when it was on a different

planet, different galaxy, not to mention a different universe. And why did he have to enroll in school? He

hated being there. And hated his brother for making him go. Damn you Hellion.

The teacher started the lesson, when another student came in. He was wearing black vinyl pants; they were

accompanied by two black boots with countless silver buckles all over them. On his upper half he was wearing

a tight long sleeve black shirt with holes cut in the sleeves so his thumbs could fit through and a black

leather trench coat. He had jet-black hair that fell in his face nicely. His eyes were dark and surrounded by

thin black eyeliner and mascara. His nails were painted black. He strolled in dragging a black bag behind him.

"Well, It's nice of you to join us, mister Bates." The teacher said as the guy took a seat next to Elios.

"Please call me master. Master Bates." He said with a smile.

"That'll do Thakory. Now take out your books, you're gonna need to take this down."

"Yes, Sir." Thakory saluted. He opened his bag and took out his binder. As he was setting it up on his desk he

noticed Elios looking at him. Thakory stuck his tongue in his cheek as he sized Elios up, and then raised his

eye brows, "You new?" He asked.

"Yes." Elios replied quietly.

Thakory extended his hand, "I'm Thakory. Which may have already heard."

Elios took his hand and shook it, "Jacob."

"Jacob. How religious. So? Where you from?"

"Ummm…. You've probably never heard of it. Besides, I'd rather not say."

"That's cool. I like your accent. What is it English?"

"Close, but not really."

"Well, it's very Shakespearean. I like it." Thakory turned around when he was tapped on the shoulder. He came

face to face with a girl. She had reddish hair that fell over her shoulders. Deep blue eyes and full, pouty

lips, "Well, hello." He said with a smile, "And you would be?" He said as she kissed her hand.

She giggled, "Thakory stop it. You're such a tease."

"Oh! I'm a tease today am I? How come yesterday I was a whore, and the day before that a player? How do I manage

to be so many things? Come here." He said and patted his lap. She sat down on his lap facing him, so his torso

was between her legs. She looked down at him. And he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into

a heated kiss. He let his other hand go up the back of her shirt as she started to take off his coat. He let his

tongue slip into her mouth as he brought the kiss to a more violent level.

The teacher cleared his throat, "Mister Bates and Miss Tyler. Do you think you can save that for your spare or

when you get home."

Thakory parted from the kiss. He isn't very phased from everyone staring at him, Elios thought.

"Sorry." Thakory apologized trying hard not to laugh and turn back in to his desk. He turned back to Elios, "Hey.

Don't be so nervous. Don't worry about anything. Stick with me and you'll be the second most popular guy in

school. I guarantee it."

Thakory was right. Within a month they became really good friends and Elios was the most sought after guy in school,

aside from Thakory of course. Unfortunately, some of Thakory's sense of humor had rubbed off on him.

"Hey Chibi Usa!" Someone called after her in the halls. She turned around to see her best friend running after her.

"Oh, hi Katt. What's up?" She said when the blonde caught up to her.

"So? Have you seen the new senior?" Katt asked dreamily, "He's so gorgeous."

Chibi Usa felt a hint of jealousy. Of course Katt would go after the one and only guy she had ever had a crush on.

Katt was always trying to get any guy she could. For only 16, she got around, "Come on, Katt. You know I don't go

for things like that," she lied, "I have no interest in guys. I have more important things to worry about, like

school."

Katt shook her head; "You need to get laid."

Chibi Usa closed her locker and started to walk to class. She kept her eyes on Katt, who was behind her, "I do not!

Unlike you, I have better things to do with my life." She turned back around and ran right into someone. She took

a step back to apologize. But she came face to face with Elios. She gasped, dropped all her books and ducked into

the washroom, which was right beside her.

Elios brought his brows together, "Who was that?" He asked Thakory.

"Hmmm? What? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Thakory said looking away from the grade nine that was flirting

with him, of course he was flirting back. He was immediately pulled back and kissed full on the lips. He pinned the

girl to the lockers and making the kiss more intense by teasing her tongue with his. She took off his coat

forcefully as he put his hand up her shirt and started to play with her breasts. A low moan escaped from his lips

when she brought her hands down to his crotch and started to play with him through his leather pants.

"God damn it. I wish I could take you home right now." Thakory whispered to the girl.

"Then let's go." She smiled back.

"Uh-uh. That would mean skipping school. I don't believe in that."

"Thakory come on let's go." Elios said pulling him off the girl.

"Ummm…." He said looking at Elios and then back at the girl, "Okay. Call me!" Thakory called back at the girl.

"But I don't have your number!"

"Ask someone for it!"

"Ugh!" Thakory said adjusting his coat as he walked down the hall with Elios, "I was so close to talking her into

coming over to my house after school."

Elios rolled his, "I think you talked her into it. Believe me. Besides, we're going to be late for class."

Thakory scoffed, "I'm always late." He said eyeing a girl as he past her.

In the cafeteria Thakory spotted Chibi Usa. He told Elios he'd be back and headed in her direction. He sat down

beside her and handed her, her note pad, "You dropped this." He said.

She blushed, "Thanks."

Thakory sized her up, "You new?"

"Umm… yeah. Grade nine, hurrah."

"Meh whatever," Thakory got up to leave. He had decided that she wasn't as interesting as he thought, so he wasn't

going to waste his time on her, "Oh! Umm…" He said turning back, "You might find a little surprise in there." He

winked and walked away.

She opened her notebook up in confusion and saw what was written on the first page.

Jacob 555-1242

I reviced this part because of an episode I saw. You know the one with ummm, I think it fish eye, but anyway, and

the yoma that looks like pegasus. And he creates that barrier so the scouts and pegasus can't get in to save

chibimoon. I know most of you guys know what I'm talking about anyway. You know when pegasus tries and tries to

break through but he can't. and it so sad and yes I started to cry. ;; P anyway, it made me realize that maybe

(for the most part anyway) most of you guys were right about Elios being WAY outta charater. So I had Thakory

approach Chibi instead. OH! And another thing, I understand where you guys are coming from with this Rini thing,

but I absolutely have this loathing for the dubbed names…. Especially hers. I mean come on1 It sounds like a sound

your nose would make REEEEEEEni! It just bugs me, besides, this is only the first chapter you guys don't know anyway

of the other charaters coming yet. stay tune for the next chapter. (however long it may take P)


	2. Part Two

Chibi Usa was at her locker going through the duo-tang in her arm, making sure she had want she needed, when her locker slammed shut. She looked up and locked eyes with Thakory.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked irritated.  
  
"You didn't call him." Thakory said getting start to the point.  
  
"No," She replied as she opened her locker again.  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"I was busy. Had a lot of homework and studying to do."  
  
"Is that how you spend your weekends?"  
  
Chibi Usa turned to face him, "No offence, but I don't think you're in any position to play matchmaker."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I may not pay much attention your group of people, the popular people I mean, but I know of your reputation."  
  
"Ah, yes that. I may not have had a lot of meaningful relationships, but I do know one thing."  
  
"And what is that?" She closed her locker and slid the lock into its place, before she turned towards him again.  
  
"He likes you, okay. He's just to shy to admit it. Well, to you anyway."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just that. He won't tell you of his feeling, so I have to listen to him go on and on about you. I mean, at first I thought it was pretty cute, but now it's just annoying."  
  
"You're such a hopeless romantic." Her tone was monotone.  
  
He smiled childishly, "Yup. So, will you call him?"  
  
Chibi Usa sighed, "I don't know. Maybe." The bell rang over head signaling the start of first period, "Well, I gotta go." She pushed her way through the crowd and disappeared. Thakory looked at the clock; he still had about fifteen minutes before he went to class. And that's exactly when he sauntered into class, dragging his bag behind him as usual.  
  
"Thakory? Why are you late this time?" The teacher asked as he took his seat.  
  
"I tripped."  
  
"You tripped?"  
  
Thakory nodded, "I couldn't get up." He heard Elios silently laugh at his poor excuse.  
  
"Thakory. I don't get why you come in late every day. I see you hear well before the bell rings. Why is that?"  
  
"I come early so I can get my fill of all the beautiful girl." He smiled widely.  
  
"Yeah, no doubt. Anyway, If you haven't already noticed we have to merge with the grade nine math class, today."  
  
Thakory looked around the room, "Whatda you know. So we have!" Thakory said in a mock tone, "May I ask why?"  
  
"Well, if you must know. Their teacher had a family emergency. Now if you have no more questions I'll get on with it. I've decided to pair you up. Maybe you guys can help out the grade nine's with any questions they have. It going to be alphabetical so I don't want to hear any whining."  
  
Thakory shrugged and took out his sketch book and pencil and began to busy himself with it, as the teacher called out the names and told the grade nine's where to go. He didn't really even notice when someone came and sat beside him. Though he did notice when Elios was paired up.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino and Jacob Stevenson." Thakory started to giggle out loud. Elios reached over and smacked his arm.  
  
Thakory raised his arm, "Sir. What are we supposed to be doing?"  
  
"Answer any questions they have." The teacher said as he looked up from a list of names.  
  
"Any questions?" Thakory grinned, causing his partner to blush.  
  
"About math, Thakory. About math."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's no fun." His attention turned to Elios. Why weren't they talking to each other? Thakory patted him on the shoulder, say something, he mouthed.  
  
Elios cleared his throat, "Hi." He said shyly.  
  
"Oh for crying-" Thakory said under his breath, "He wants to know if you're any good in the sack."  
  
Elios' eyes widened and he turned his head sharply in Thakory's direction, "Thakory!"  
  
"What? I'm just trying to help you out."  
  
"I'm sure I can managed."  
  
"If you say so. I'm here if you need help."  
  
Elios turned back to Chibi Usa, "So? Do you need help with anything?"  
  
She shook her head, "No. I'm good. So? Are you from around here?"  
  
"Why?" His defenses went up.  
  
"You're accent, it's different. Did you pick it up from you're parents or were born somewhere other than here?"  
  
"I, um. No I'm not from around here."  
  
"Where are you from?" Chibi Usa wanted to find out as much as she could about him. At first she was afraid to be partnered up with him. Him being one of the popular kids and her being, well, no so popular. But she was relieved that he was just as shy as she was. Now if only she could get the courage to ask to hang out sometime.  
  
He wasn't expecting ever to be asked that question, he never thought he should have an answer for the occasion. All he could think to say was, "I doubt you've heard of it."  
  
"Oh, So umm," Chibi Usa searched franticly for something to talk about, "How long have you been here?"  
  
"A couple of months."  
  
She didn't like how he gave short answers, she wanted him to keep talking, she hated knowing that it was up to her to keep the conversation going, "Did you move here with your parents?"  
  
He shook his head, "No. My brother and sister."  
  
Why was she even bothering? It seemed as if he really didn't want to talk to her. Maybe he wasn't shy after all; maybe he just felt that talking to her wasn't worth his time. From the corner of her eyes she saw Thakory kick his leg, Elios jumped at contact.  
  
He took the hint, "My parents died when I was young, It's okay." He said when he saw the look of guilt in her eyes, "I was four I hardly remember them. No, My brother takes care of my sister and me. I'm in the middle. He really doesn't need to take care of me; I'm old enough to look after myself. But what he thinks is a different story. With him it's what he says goes, his way or no way."  
  
"He sounds pretty strict."  
  
Elios found it hard not to laugh, "Yeah. He hardly lets me make my own decisions. He always has to make them for me. Where I go, when I go. Who I talk to, who I date." Suddenly he wished he didn't say that last part.  
  
"Wow. That must suck."  
  
Elios opened his mouth to ask her something but just then the bell rang. She looked over at the clock and then back at him, "Well, I'll see you around then, I guess." Knowing that he probably was relieved the class was over.  
  
"Ummm. Did you want to come over for a bit after school?"  
  
She looked up from her books wide eyed, di he just? "Ah. Sure."  
  
He smiled, "Kay. I'll see you then."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * UGH! I am experiencing major writers block.. This part wasn't all that great I know, but whatever.. Anywho.... review me please. ^_^ 


	3. Part Three

On the bus ride and the walk home from the bus stop, Chibi Usa learned that his sister's name was Tama, which meant little jewel in his language. He seemed very proud of her name. Later she found out that he had chosen her name. She also learned that his brother's name was Hellion, he was 36, Tama was 14 and Elios was 18. After Elios' parents had died Hellion assumed guardianship over them. From what Elios remembered of his parents, they were kind and loving people. His mother always smiling and loved her boys very much, unfortunately she didn't get to know Tama to well, since they died shortly after she was born. He remembered every night sitting on her lap as she told him story about great kings and their kingdoms. And how she would call him her little prince, before she bid him goodnight. His father always paid more attention to his brother; "not because he didn't care for me or love me," He explained. "It was just because my brother was the oldest and was to inherit the." He trailed of here as if the next part was a secret he had almost told, "Family business." He seemed satisfied with that.  
  
They turned a corner and Elios led her up the driveway to a four-story house. She stopped half way up the driveway and stared at the gigantic house, "You live here?"  
  
He turned and smiled, "Yeah."  
  
"Wow."  
  
He led her to the door, her hesitated here, secretly wishing his brother wasn't home, knowing full well that he was. He took a deep breath and opened the door, seconds later a tall man entered the foyer. He was rather frightening. Chibi Usa could see the resemblance between him and Elios, though Hellion had a much harder face. And his eyes were like ice. They were a pale blue color, much like a husky's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something to his brother, but suddenly noticed Chibi Usa. He towered above her and stared at her with his hard eyes. She was terribly uncomfortable and he made her feel three inches tall when he stared at her that. He quickly looked back at his brother and started to speak to him in a language not known to her. Elios heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes, which made his brother even more furious than he already was. Chibi Usa had a feeling it was because of her. Elios said something in protest, but Hellion only raised his hand to silence him and stormed out of the room muttering a short message.  
  
Elios sighed and turned back to Chibi Usa.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said, "maybe I should leave."  
  
"No," He shook his head, "Please, I'd like you to stay." His words sounded lonely, as if he couldn't bear to be by himself. She felt sorry for him. After all he's been through. She thought of her own parents, she couldn't bear to lose them, nor did she know what she would do if she ever did. Reluctantly she accepted and stayed with him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chibi sat at the end of Elios' bed and looked around. The walls were bear and the floor spotless. There was nothing to tell her of his personality. She wished there were so she wouldn't have to keep guessing about him. Sure he had told her about his family and what not, but he never really told her about himself. What were his likes, his dislikes? What kind of music did he listen to, what did he do for fun?  
  
"Well," Elios sighed as he sat down beside her, "What do you want to do?"  
  
Chibi Usa shrugged, "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"  
  
Elios looked up from his feet and stared at her almost in disbelief, "About me?" No one ever wanted to know about him, no one ever cared, "Like what?" He didn't know where to begin.  
  
"I don't know. What do you do for fun?"  
  
"Not much of anything. Sometimes I'll do something with Thakory, but that's about it." He sudden realized how boring he must seem to her. He wished he could tell her of who he really was and where he was really from.  
  
"What are your likes, your dislikes?"  
  
"I like you." It came out before he could stop himself. They both blushed and looked away. He knew that there was going to be an inevitable awkward silence now. Until she looked up at spoke.  
  
"What about me do you like?" She was curious as to how someone as attractive as him could fall for a no one like her.  
  
He looked at her and shrugged, "I don't know. There's just something about you. I don't know. You're smart and caring." He trailed off and shrugged again. Chibi Usa smiled.  
  
"Well, I like you too."  
  
He looked up suddenly, "You do? But why?"  
  
"I don't know," That seemed to be the answer of the week, "Cause not like all of the other popular guys in school. You're quiet and I can't figure you out."  
  
"But how does some one as beautiful as you fall for someone like me?" He asked as if what she had told him was hard for him to conceive.  
  
She blushed, "It's funny. I was thinking the same thing about you."  
  
"Really?" He smiled. Suddenly he felt pretty bold. He leaned toward her, but just as he did so the door opened. Hellion stood in the doorway staring Chibi Usa down. She swallowed; suddenly she felt two inches tall again. Finally, he turned to Elios and Chibi Usa let out a silence sigh of relief. They spoke again in their foreign language. Elios seemed to be protesting about something, but it didn't help no matter what Elios seemed to say. Hellion eventually left, reluctantly closing the door. Elios sighed.  
  
"What was that about?" Elios swallowed. It seemed as he was little embarrassed, "What is about me? Should I leave?"  
  
Elios shook his head, "No. It's just apparently my brother thinks I still need a nanny." He wouldn't look up from his floor.  
  
"A nanny?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"Yes. H's more of a bodyguard. Ever since my parents were killed, he's been a little paranoid."  
  
Chibi Usa's brow furrowed, "Your parents were killed?"  
  
Elios' eyes darted across the room at the realization of his slip up. He really didn't want anyone to about that. He realized he couldn't take back what was said, so he nodded his answer.  
  
"I'm so sorry," She placed a gentle hand on his knee. He looked up into her eyes. She was sincere, she truly was concerned. He had figured that people would just say they were sorry and truly mean it. But she was there looking at him with such care and concern. For once in his life he felt vulnerable around a woman. He wasn't sure if he liked it. Before any of them were the wiser he was leaning forward and kissing her. Once he realized what he was doing he almost pulled away, but then found he liked it. It was his first kiss. He hoped she didn't know that. He soon found that she liked the kiss just as much, when she brought the kiss to a more fervent level. She brought her hand up and rested under his sleeve on his shoulder. He quickly pulled away and moved her hand away and pulled the sleeve of his T-shirt down. It looked like he was fanatically trying to make longer than it was as if he was trying to hide something.  
  
Chibi Usa's brow furrowed, "What wrong?"  
  
He looked down to the floor, "Nothing I just.. I just." He stumbled over his words. Fanatically search for an explanation. She leaned forward and with a gentle hand she turned his face toward her. Her eyes laced with deep concern; "It's okay. You can tell me."  
  
He sighed, "I just don't like to be touched."  
  
She smiled a warm and comforting smile; "I'm touching you now, aren't I? And you don't seem to have a problem with it."  
  
He reached up and moved her hand away gently. He shook his head, "No. I don't like, well," He thought, "basically my upper half, my torso to be touched."  
  
Chibi Usa looked over to the wall, in thought, about to say something. As she did something caught her eye. Because of Elios' pulling on his sleeve it had pulled his collar down a bit, showing his collarbone. And revealing a large scar. 


	4. Part Four

Chibi Usa gasped softly and brought a hand to her mouth. Elios looked up suddenly his gaze followed hers. He quickly moved to fix his shirt, but she was already reaching and she traced a finger across the scar. He moved her hand away and then fixed his shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry." She quickly looked down beside her at the bed spread. She drew in a breath to say something, paused, then said, "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." He suddenly wished she wasn't there.  
  
"Sometimes it helps to talk."  
  
"Not this time." He got up and walked to the other side of his room where his desk was and sat down.  
  
He was angry with her, she realized. Maybe she did step over a line. She was trying to be there for him. He didn't seem to have many people that he could talk to. She suddenly felt bad. She didn't mean to upset him.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to push the subject." Suddenly she saw that his upper body was heaving. Was he crying? Now she felt absolutely horrible. She slowly and gently put her hand on his shoulder, "I really am sorry."  
  
He looked up and stared in front of him, "It's not you," he sniffed, "It's just." He started sobbing again.  
  
"Just what?" She moved close beside him.  
  
He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes, "The momeries." He couldn't believe he was doing this, crying in front of her. Men didn't cry. They were supposed to be tough. He remembered back to when his brother lost his family. Hellion didn't cry. He didn't even show any remorse. Elios wondered how Hellion did it. Chibi Usa rubbed her hands along her thighs nervously, she wish she knew what to say/do next. "It's okay. You don't need to say anything." Elios said as if reading her mind. He had finally regained composure.  
  
"But I feel that I should." She said biting her bottom lip.  
  
"There's nothing you can say. I don't expect you to know what I've been through."  
  
She hesitated at what she wanted to say next, but finally said, "How can I know if you won't tell me?"  
  
At this he looked at her, she never noticed how golden his eyes were before, "Not now. Perhaps later." He felt he could trust her with his secret, but something was telling him not to tell it just yet. Looking at her and seeing the concern in her eyes, he knew he could easily fall in love with her. Hell, he had already begun to.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elios meet Thakory at his locker. Thakory looked up, he looked confused, "Who's that?" He asked. Elios looked beside him at the person he brought with him to school that day.  
  
"Oh. This is Joseph. He's a friend from home." Joseph smiled. Elios had already told him about Thakory, so he knew who he was.  
  
"Joseph and Jacob, eh? Where are you guys from? Israel?" Thakory said cocking an eyebrow. Suddenly Thakory was pushed in his locker. He looked up to see a pissed off Grade eleven staring at him.  
  
"You never called." She said firmly.  
  
"Was I supposed to?" That just granted him another shove into the locker.  
  
"You don't just sleep with someone and not talk to them again!" She almost shouted.  
  
Thakory smiled an evil grin, "I do. It's called a one nightstand, sweetie." And he kissed the sir in front of her face. Which just granted him a slap across the face and the girl ran off crying. He seemed to be unaffected by the blow he just received. He looked over to Elios and grinned, "Ready to go to class?"  
  
"Already?" Elios asked, "you might be on time."  
  
"You're right." Thakory bit on his thumbnail in thought. "Hmmm. What to do, what to do? Oh by the way, how was your weekend?" He said and winked.  
  
Elios smacked him on the arm, "Apparently not as eventful as yours."  
  
"Seriously? You gotta learn how to live man."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So?" Katt asked as soon as she saw Chibi Usa.  
  
"So? What?" Chibi Usa asked as she reached for her books on the top shelf of her locker.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"How did what go?" Damn her for being only five feet nothing. She grunted as she finally got a hold of the book she wanted.  
  
"You and Jacob."  
  
"Oh that." She grunted again as she reached for another book, "It went okay I guess." Suddenly someone reached above her and got the book down for her. She turned and looked expecting to see Katt. Instead she came face-to-face with Elios. Smiling he handed her the book, "Oh thanks." She said, "listen, I wanted to-" She was cut off by the bell signaling the start of first period.  
  
"I'll see you later, I guess." Elios said and walked of with his friends. It was still awkward being around her.  
  
Katt watched him walk away and then looked back at Chibi Usa. Who was smiling down at her book. "Spill!"  
  
"There's nothing to tell." She said snapping her head up to look at her friend, "we just had an evening of enjoying each other's company."  
  
"Oh sure. That's what they're calling it now."  
  
"Katt!" Chibi Usa scoulded, "Honestly nothing happened."  
  
"You didn't even kiss him."  
  
She blushed, "Well, maybe that happened."  
  
Katt grinned, "really?" Chibi Usa nodded, "Was it your first kiss?" Chibi Usa nodded again, "Was it his?"  
  
"Haha! I highly doubt it." Chibi Usa grinned.  
  
"That good, eh?"  
  
"You better believe it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There is more coming I just wanted tog et this much out to you guys... this stories a lot harder to write than I thought.. and just so you guys know I'm changing the title of this story to "You Had Me At Hello." I'm making this story a series. Simply b/c it's far to long and involved to write as one story... anyway hope you guys enjoyed this much.. I'm writing the next part as we speak so you hopefully want have to wait long ^_^ 


	5. Part Five

"Joseph?" Elios rolled over on his side on the bed. He propped up his head with his hand, "How did you know that Mayra was the one?" He asked, referring to Joseph's wife. They were the happiest couple Elios had ever seen. Their world revolved around each other.  
  
"As soon as I saw her," Joseph smiled at the memory. His expression suddenly mellowed and then he smiled mischiefly, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason." Elios tried to hide his smile.  
  
"Are you falling for someone?" Joseph teased.  
  
Elios blushed and buried his face in his pillow. A muffled "No," came from Elios.  
  
"And who is the lucky lady?"  
  
"Someone who I know I shouldn't be with." Elios lifted his head from the pillow and stared at the wall in front of him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, first off she's not Elysian and I know she's not from a royal family."  
  
"Love knows no race nor stature."  
  
"Yes, well."  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"You know my brother. 'They have to be of noble blood'." Elios impersonated his brother.  
  
"Ah, yes. Of course." Joseph, remembering his place, said no more on the subject.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What's what?" Joseph was confused.  
  
"I know you want to say something more. I can see it."  
  
"Well, it's been my experience that everything happens for a reason."  
  
"Ah yes, the famous Joseph phrase." Elios had yet to figure his guardian out. They both came from the same planet. Where women were thought as property. Men had rein over everything. Even if they were peasants the men were always 'king' in their home, and were allowed to put women in their 'place' if ever they were disobedient. And no one thought anything of it. It was just the way of life. But Joseph always had a different view on things. He had never hit his wife once since they met. He thought of her as person and not property. He valued her thoughts and opinions. He loved her with every part of his being and more. Elios always wondered where Joseph had gotten these beliefs. He supposed it was just the way Joseph was.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elios remembered when he would talk to Joseph. And how Joseph would always know what to say. It seemed lately that he was too busy with his children and ruling the world, to have time to talk to his bodyguard.  
  
He smiled at the memories of how he and Chibi Usa came to be. Everything was so simple then. He barely remembered what it was like to be so young and carefree. He strode briskly to the kitchen for a midnight snack. When he entered he found Theo, his son, sitting on a tall stool at one of the many large counters, sipping at a drink.  
  
"You're up late," Elios said simply. Theo looked up from his drink, "And sitting on a stool which probably had a servant sitting on it at one point." Elios added. Remembering that Theo thought of servants as dirty and tried not to touch anything they touched.  
  
Theo shrugged. He hated being reminded, "I couldn't sleep. Why are you up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep either." Elios searched around for something to cook. He finally settled for baking some dumplings.  
  
"Please tell that you're not thinking of her again," Theo spat out bitterly.  
  
"And if I am?" Elios challenged.  
  
"You have got to get over her, father. She's done nothing but hurt you. And to top it off she left us, her children. I can't believe you love such a cold hearted bitch."  
  
"Theo! That is enough."  
  
"I'm sorry. I only speak the truth." Theo stood and walked out.  
  
Elios took in a long slow breath. He knew Theo had every right to dislike his mother, but Elios felt that he was going about it the wrong way. He wondered if Celeste and Cassidy shared the same feelings? He wondered why everything had to so complicated now? Maybe it was just because there was a big empty hole in his heart. Everything was so simple and made at least some kind of sense, even when she was betraying him.  
  
He smiled the memories, one in particular. When he confessed to her his real name.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elios and Chibi Usa sat in her room. They had been dating for almost a month now. Chibi Usa rummaged through her video collection in search of something they could watch.  
  
"What are you in the mood to watch?" Chibi Usa asked picking up a tape and looking at it, then putting it back again. Elios came and hugged her from behind; he kissed her neck sweetly.  
  
"Whatever you want to," He continued to kiss her neck. He no longer felt nervous around her. He felt he could be himself around her, for the most part. He loved her neck he didn't know why, but he always loved to touch it. A few weeks before he had found a ticklish spot there. Where her neck meets her shoulders. He dared to venture there at this moment.  
  
She giggled, "Jacob. Stop that." She grinned.  
  
"Elios," He breathed.  
  
"Huh?" Chibi Usa raised her eyebrows and craned her neck to look at him.  
  
"Call me Elios." He repeated.  
  
"Elios?"  
  
"Mmm-Hmm. It's my real name. In my language." He confessed.  
  
"Oh. Why did you change your name?" Chibi Usa asked out of curiosity.  
  
Elios fell silent and then said, "So shall we watch the movie?" He held up one, not really paying attention to the one he held. He just wanted something to get her mind off the subject. He took it out of the case, turned the TV on and slid the video into the VCR. He walked over to her bed and sat down, leaning his back against the wall. Chibi Usa followed. She sat down beside him and hugged his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and then said, "Please tell me? I promise I won't tell anyone."  
  
Elios turned to face her and let out a sigh, "I know. It's just that there are some things about me that I don't like talking about. No matter how much I trust them."  
  
Chibi Usa brought her brows together in a concerned manner, "I feel like I hardly know you. I've told you a whole crap load of stuff about my past and my life. Can't you just tell me this much?" She paused, "Please?"  
  
Elios fought with his mind and his heart for awhile. He knew she was right, but he had built a wall around himself for years. To tell her even this much felt like a piece of that wall would be taken away. Exposing himself and making him feel vulnerable. Finally he decided to take a chance, "It was for protection. The people that killed my parents also meant to kill my brother, my sister and I. The killed my brother's family too: his wife and three daughters. That's why we came here. In hopes that they wouldn't find us, and that's why we changed my name. And that's why you cannot tell anyone what I have just confided in you."  
  
"I promise I won't. But why hadn't your brother and sister changed their names? Or have they?"  
  
Elios shook his head, "No they haven't, and I'm not about to explain why. I've told you enough already. It's not that I don't want to tell you," He explained when he saw the expression on Chibi Usa's face, "It's just that I can't. It could be dangerous. Not just for me, but for you too."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: Well, it's about freakin' time! This chapter took me FOREVER to do! So REALLY hope you guys like it! ^_^ Please, review!!!!!! 


	6. Part Six

Elios stood in front of the fire, staring into it. After Theo had left Elios had given up on getting something to eat and ventured back to his room. He never thought it would be this hard. After every thing she had put him through, he should have been able to just toss her aside and never think of her again. But she was always there. In his mind, his thoughts, his dreams. He loved her every moment of his life, even now. And for that he resented her all the same. But some how the love he had for her was always much stronger. He missed her so much. He would give anything just to have her in his arms at that moment. Why did she have to hurt him? They had it all. They were thought as the perfect couple by all their friends, and her parents absolutely adored him. They even married once, but she threw all that away. And after all that he gave her. His heart, his love and at long last even his trust. And at that moment he remembered when he told her everything.

-----------------

They sat in Chibi Usa's room, playing monopoly on the floor. Elios lay on his side and Chibi Usa sat cross-legged as she moved her piece across the board, go to jail. She pouted, whimpered and begrudgingly moved her piece to jail.  
  
"Ah come on," Elios began.  
  
"But," Chibi Usa whined.  
  
"Chibi," Elios had begun using the pet name several weeks before. She absolutely loved it; "It's only a game."  
  
"Yeah, but you're winning," She pouted more.  
  
Elios shuffled over to where Chibi Usa was sitting, "Does it matter?" He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. He pulled away for a moment only to return with another kiss, sweeter than before. He pulled away another moment to look at her briefly. He watched her eyes flutter open and look deep into his. He felt an incredible sensation surge through his body and stop at his groin. He pulled her in for another kiss. He had never felt such passion. Of course, she had been the only person he had ever kissed. He reached up and held her face in his hands, bringing the kiss to another level. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, forcing him to wrap his arms around her torso. Suddenly he lost his balance and fell backward, bringing her with him. He meant to apologize, but she was kissing him again before he could. She took a chance and slipped her tongue into his mouth. This came as a bit of a surprise to him, but found that he liked it. She left his mouth and started to kiss along his neck and jaw line. He was drowning in ecstasy. He started to feel light headed as all the blood left his head and went to his loins. Chibi Usa moved her hand down Elios' side and started to move it up his shirt. Elios immediately pulled away from the kiss and gently but firmly, pushed Chibi Usa off, sat up and moved a little away from her.  
  
Chibi Usa gasped and looked at him in shock, "What's wrong?" She licked her lips, which were still swollen from their fit of passion. She tried to catch her breath as she looked at him with concern.  
  
He looked at her, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I just—"He broke off and looked down that the carpet to his left. He sighed and leaned against his bed. He tried to shake off the memories, but they wouldn't leave his head. He wanted to cry, but that would show weakness. And real men don't cry. Or at least that's what his brother had always told him. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat but to no avail. He wished desperately that she would just leave. He hated this ackward silence. He searched his mind frantically for something to do, to say, to change the subject, to forget about what just happened. He suddenly remembered the game. He reached forward and picked up the dice, "Who's turn was it?" His voice was a little more choked than he'd like it to be.  
  
Chibi Usa reached out and gently laid her hand on his fist that held the dice. She lifted her other hand and smoothed the back of her fingers across his cheek, "You can tell me, Elios. Don't you trust me?"  
  
HE looked at her with pain in his eyes. How could she think that? He cleared his throat, "Of course I do. I just--- I just haven't told anyone this. The only people that know are Hellion and Tama but that's because they were there..." He trailed of into his thoughts.  
  
"It's okay," Chibi Usa said as she gently took the dice from him and set them down on the floor, "You can tell me."  
  
Elios sighed. He would have to tell her sooner or later. He knew the inevitable had finally come, "My just didn't die," He said quietly, "They were killed."  
  
"I know," Chibi responded, "you told me."  
  
"No, I mean. They death was planned," HE sighed, "you see, I come from a royal family," HE really didn't want her to know that. He didn't want her to treat him any differently, "There murder was an assignation. The people that killed my parents, also killed Hellion's wife and daughters. They were trying to get rid of any hire to the throne so they could take over. They kidnapped my sister and I. They through me into a dark, bare room with nothing really but some blankets on the floor and a clock on the wall. They took my brother and locked him up and tried to raised my sister as one of there own. When that didn't work, she ended up with the same fate as me. They came every night and sexually abused the both of us. One of them found great pleasure in having stand in the middle of the room while cracking me with his whip," He stopped for a moment his eyes wide with tears at the memories and the pain of having to describe them, "Every night I prayed that they would finally kill me. Just to make it stop, to make the pain stop, humiliation stop." He finished speaking and quickly wiped his eyes. He hated crying, especially in front of her. Chibi Usa had been listening attentively, not being able to believe what she was hearing. She didn't know what to think, what to say. Her mind wasn't on that fact that she had just found out he was a prince or any of that. How could some one do that to a person?  
  
"How old were you?" She asked before she could stop herself.  
  
HE didn't seem to mind, "Eight. I was sixteen before they release us," He paused for a moment. What must have it been like for him to go through something like that? She thought, And for that long. "They were over thrown and had no use for us anymore," Elios continued, "My brother took the throne and brought things back to order. But they came back looking for Tama and I, and he sent us away to protect us. But they found us again, which why he brought here, to Earth.  
  
"To earth?" Chibi Usa said puzzled.  
  
Elios sighed. Another slip up, "I might as well tell you now. I've told you everything else anyway. You might think I'm crazy and try to lock me up, but---"He paused, sighed, and continued, "I'm not human. I'm from not even from this galaxy, in fact, I'm from one three galaxies away. I'm from a planet called Elysian." He was scared to look at her. He didn't want to see her expression. He didn't want to hear what she had to said either. But to his surprise he didn't get the response he was at all expecting.  
  
"Wow, really? That's so cool. (I'm not being sarcastic by the way.) I've always believed in other planets and stuff like that. That's so cool." She stopped abruptly, deep in thought, "Did you know the people that did this to you?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Not when they attacked and killed my parents. But I know who they are now. The call themselves 'The Amazon Trio'. They're from a different planet as well, it's called The Dead Moon, so I guess it's more of a moon than a planet, but That's beside the point."  
  
Chibi Usa chewed on her bottom lip. She wanted to ask him something but was too afraid to do so.  
  
"What is it?" He asked noticing her deep trance of thought.  
  
"I wondering, well, I----- Can I see them? Your scars?" He looked at her for a moment, not sure of what to do. Part of him thought that he should be offended, but yet he wasn't. It actually felt good talking about this to someone after all this years, someone who really cared and was interested to hear it. He slowly reached behind his shoulders and pulled off his shirt over his head. There were so many of them. His torso was covered with at least 100 scars. She reached out and touch on that was just above his left nipple. He shuttered. Oh god, the things she did to him without even knowing it. He pulled her close and let her rest her head on his chest, as her stroked her hair and breathed in her scent. He didn't want to do anything but revel in the moment. To have her close to him. He never wanted to let her go. He loved the way she felt in his arms. It was strange, he was feeling so vulnerable a few minutes ago. But having her in his arms like this was giving him strength. For some strange reason, holding her like this, made him feel that he was protecting her from something. She turned her head and looked up at him. She loved looking into his golden honey eyes. But she loved his kiss even more. She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. Elios looked toward the door suddenly. He gently pushed her off, grabbed for his shirt and quickly put it on. She looked at him in question. But her questions were soon answered when the door opened.  
  
Joseph stood at the door. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Elios shook his head, "No. Just playing a board game."  
  
Joseph rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'm just checking up on things. Not my idea, your brother's."  
  
It was Elios' turned to roll his eyes, "Why am I not surprised. Okay, well everything's fine. We're good, thanks."  
  
Joseph smirked again, "Yeah, I'm sure it is. Well, I'll leave you two alone then. And behave yourselves." He left and shut the door behind him.  
  
Chibi Usa turned to face Elios. She was smiling. She crawled over to him a little and kiss him gently. Her lips barley touched his, but he was in heaven yet again. HE leaned forward to hold her again. Suddenly she caught sight of the digital clock on his bed stand, 6:45.  
  
"Oh crap." She said in a panic.  
  
"What?" Elios asked in confusion. HE had thought that she was commenting on the upcoming embrace.  
  
She stood in a hurry and looked around for her purse, "I gotta get home." She grabbed her purse off his bed and put it over her shoulder. She looked over at him. HE was standing now, "I'm sorry. I really wanna stay you know that, but I was supposed to be home at 6:30. I'm late."  
  
He nodded, "I understand." He walked over and hugged her.  
  
"I'll call you went I'm finished getting yelled at," She joked, "I promise." She gave him a quick kiss goodbye and left.

-----------  
  
Staring into the flames, Elios could almost see her face. He wanted to reached out and touch it, but he knew the flames would burn him, just like she had. But he didn't want to think of that now. He remembered that moment when she left like that. How ackward it had been for him. It was one of those moments that leave you standing there thinking 'What just happened?' He remembered when she called a few hours later to apologize for leaving like that. She said that she really didn't want to go, but she had to. She had said how wished she could stay there for awhile longer, just be there him. He agreed with her to himself. He wanted her to stay as well, but not to comfort him. He just wanted to enjoy her company, to hold her in his arms, to kiss that one spot on her neck until the pleasure became to intense for both of them that he had to stop. He had no intention of taking her at that time. The thought didn't even cross his mind. He just loved having her close. He missed that immensely. He missed the evenings where they would just talk and talk about everything and anything. About what was on her mind, what was his. If she was having a bad day, they would talk about what was upsetting her or 'going wrong'.  
  
He felt a single tear roll down his cheek. It ripped his heart apart just thinking of these sweet memories. He wiped the tear away quickly and drew in a deep breath. Men, are not supposed to cry. He wondered if Hellion had cried at all when he lost his family. What it must have been like for him. Elios had only lost one great love of his life, Hellion lost four. What ever Elios had felt when he lost Chibi Usa and what he was feeling now, Hellion (he was sure) had felt it four times as much. Maybe that was why Hellion was so hard. After going through something like that, it wasn't a wonder why one would shut out the world and be bitter to everyone.  
  
A logged broke apart causing the fire to crackle and snap and send cinders everywhere. There was a tiny knock at the door. Elios merely turned his body towards it as a small blonde haired girl with brilliant blue eyes came into the room.  
  
"Father? I--- I didn't know you'd be awake." The girl said walking toward him after closing the door.  
  
Elios smiled warmly, the way a father smiles to his daughter, and said, "Then why, Celeste, have you come?"  
  
Celeste blushed a bit, looking down into the brick floor, "I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to snuggle up beside you for a bit. Like I used to do, when I was younger."  
  
Elios knelt down and looked up at her, for now she was taller than he, "I miss that." He said warmly and pulled her into a comforting hug. He loved his daughter so very much. He loved his son also. But it seemed Theo didn't have time for father/son chat anymore. He was too busy with his wife and baby that was on the way. Too busy trying to learn the tricks of the trade for when it would be he who was crowned king.  
  
He stood up and led Celeste over to the bed, where they both lay down. Celeste, in his arms, soon fell asleep. It seemed he was too busy for everything now. And made it a point to go and see Cassidy in the morning. He missed having her around. But she was never happy here. She was much like her mother, a free spirit. She had to do things her way, to make her own mistakes and learn from them. Cassidy felt smothered here. So Elios suggested that she go live with a friend of his, Thakory of course, on Earth, maybe she would be more happy there. He was proved right.  
  
After letting thoughts drifted in and out of his head, Elios too, fell into a deep, dream-filled sleep.

-----------------  
  
AN: Well there you have it. Chapter Six. I know this took me forever to post but I was having writer's block. Plus, I was busy working on my two other stories. OF Two Worlds (an xmen fic. Which By the way, I revised chapter 4 and 5. I added more onto chapter 5 at the end. And I double stared() where I started and ended the revision on chap 4.) and Too Much Too Ask (which I'm still stuck on ;;) anyway, so know you know Elios' secret. Hope you enjoyed don't forget to review.


	7. Part Seven

Chibi Usa stared blankly at her computer. She should be writing her essay right now, but all she could think about were the things that had gone wrong I her life. She missed Elios. She missed him more than she ever thought possible. But she knew that they would never have again what they used to. She knew that she would probably never see him again. He had told her that he was sick of playing this game with her. And she realized that this time he had meant it. The day after he had told her that she tried calling him, but Hellion told her that he went home for good and just to stay the fuck out of his life. She had been paying for what she did for almost two years now. She felt empty without him. Lost without him. She wondered if he felt the same way. Probably not. He probably hates her and is quite happy to have her out his life for good. He's probably moved on by now and married again. He probably hasn't even giving her a second thought. He probably… She didn't want to think about it. All she wanted to do was cry until she had no tears left.

Suddenly, the door swung open and in walked Katt with a member of the opposite sex in tow, as usual. This was just Chibi Usa needed right now; to witness this.

As Katt breezed her way through the dating and relationship world, Chibi Usa was left behind and cried silently inside. Sometimes she cried outwardly as well, but those moments were few and far between now.

"Hey," Katt greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, Ummm… Do you think you guys could go somewhere else? I gotta write an important essay and I need to concentrate." Chibi Usa asked politely.

"Yeah," Katt agreed, "no problem." And with that she led her date out the door and closed it behind her. Chibi Usa let out a sigh of relief. She was lying; she wasn't going to work on her assignment. She just wanted to wallow in her own self-pity. She often contemplated what life would be like if she hadn't betrayed Elios the way she had. She would have lived on Elysian, she was sure of that. But how would every else be? Thinking about how her life would be with him on Elysian. Made her recall the first time he had taken her there.

It was mid-summer; they had been together for about 9 months now, almost a year. He had called and told her that he was going home until school started again, and not to be surprised if he came back looking a little older. She was puzzled by this and asked him why.

"There's a little bit of a time difference," He had said, "Our time goes by a lot faster than Earth's."

"Oh," was all she could think of to say, "I'll miss you." She then added on.

"Well," He began, "I was wondering if you would like to come? Provided, I can talk Hellion into it, and your parents agree."

"Really?" She squeaked happily, "I would love to see where you live."

* * *

It took a lot of persuasion, but Hellion finally gave in and allowed Chibi Usa to come.

She was a little surprised to discover that his planet was still set around the 15'th century. That meant no TV, no radio, no electricity. She desperately hoped that Elios had some thing for them to do all day every day, or else she was sure she would die of boredom.

She met Joseph's wife, Mayra, a kind-hearted girl who seemed to be at least half Joseph's age. But it was normal for that planet for girls as young as 11 to marry, Elios had explained. And most of them were arranged marriages. Hellion's had been, his parents had been. Joseph's and Mayra's had not been, however.

Mayra was an orphan and due to there not been any room for her at the orphanage, Hellion had hired her at the castle as a laundry maid. She was 13 and had been working at the castle for 2 years, when she met the 26 year old Joseph. They have been married for 2 years, when Chibi Usa went on this trip.

"But that's a whole other story," Elios said, "Ah, here we are." He said as he opened a door, which led to a giant bedchamber. "This is where you'll be staying."

"This huge room just for me? It's bigger than my house! And this bed," She said as walked over to the four poster bed and sat down on it. "It's big enough for a family of eight!"

Elios smiled and sat beside her. "Eight huh? I was thinking more like 3 or 4."

Chibi Usa looked up at him, "That's thinking a little too far ahead don't you think?"

Elios shrugged, "It depends."

"On what?"

"Us." Elios replied as he walked to the armoire and retrieved a dress lush deep red velvet dress, with gold trim. He handed it to her and then retrieved a white satin chemise and handed that to her.

"Okay, I get the dress. (Which by the way is absolutely gorgeous and I can't believe you're letting me wear this. You are letting me wear this aren't you?)"

Elios smiled and nodded, "Yes."

"Alright. I get the dress, but what's with this thing?" Chibi Usa asked referring to the chemise.

"It's a chemise. It's to be worn underneath the dress. Oh! And here." He went back into the armoire retrieved, this time, a gold skirt. "I almost forget. The under skirt."

"Huh?"

"Alright. Just go and put on the chemise and I'll help you with the rest."

"Where do I do this?"

Elios pointed to the hall opposite them, "There. The changing screen."

"Oh." Chibi Usa handed the other two items to Elios and went off to change. She came back seconds later feeling rather exposed. She had taken her bra off because the straps showed on her shoulders. And even though she kept her underwear on she felt completely naked under the nightgown type garment, and was sure Elios could see straight through it. She padded up to him in her bare feet and stopped less then two feet away from him. He pulled the gold skirt down over her head and tied the draw string at her side.

"What did you mean when you said it depends on us?" Chibi Usa asked as he finished tying the draw string.

"Just that." He replied as he handed her dress and watched her pulled it over her head, "If we want to have kids together someday, then it only makes sense that depends on us."

Chibi Usa turned around so he could lace up the back of the dress, "I think you meant something else. And how exactly do you know how to do all this stuff with this dress?" Chibi Usa said trying to make him tell her exactly what he meant, and completely clueless that she could be inviting him for some form of sexual activity.

Elios began to lace up the back, "No. That's what I meant. And I watched my mothers servants dress her enough times to get some idea of how to do it." He finished pulling the laces tight and began to tie them. After he had the knot tied he let his hands brush over her almost naked shoulders and let them rest there. He then began to sweetly kiss her naked neck. He turned her around to face him and was pleasantly surprise at how plump the dress made her breast look. He stroked her collar bone with his finger before taking her face in his hands and moving in for a passionate kiss. Chibi Usa put her arms around his waist and reveled in the kiss. Elios took her body into his arms so that they were close together. He then slipped his tongue into her mouth which caused her to moan. He could feel himself getting hard and didn't know how much longer he could take this. Finally, he pulled away and looked into her eyes. Both were panting from being out of breath. Amazing how only kiss someone can get your heart rate up and leave you breathless.

"I'll send someone to do your hair." Was all he said before leaving the room and Chibi Usa wanting more.

* * *

AN: Ok! I know it's been over a year since I've updated this one. I haven't really had too much inspiration for this story. And It's the most difficult one I've ever written. Why? I don't know. I'm just having major writer's block with it :-p Well, hopefully it's over :-p 


	8. Part Eight

Chibi Usa sat in front of the vanity mirror admiring her new 'do' when she heard someone enter the room. She turned to face Elios' older brother, Hellion, and was overcome with a feeling of dread.

"There are a few things you need to learn if you're going to stay here with us," Hellion stated with authority. "First of all, stand when you're in the presence of royalty." Hellion waited for her to take a standing position, but she remained motionless, "Are you hard of hearing or lack a brain? I said stand." Chibi Usa immediately did so. "Also, you are a woman-"

"Very observant of you." The words came out before she could stop them. Hellion walked with purpose over to her and connected the back of his hand hard with the side of her face. Mind numbing pain shot through Chibi Usa's cheek and jaw.

"YOU! Are a woman. You will NOT talk back to me or any other man for that matter, but especially not to me. You shall not speak unless spoken to, you shall not think, nor read nor do anything that would suggest intelligence. I know it must be exhausting for you do act as such where you come from, but here you can take a break from pretending to be smart and be who you really are. The job of a woman is to stand next to the man who has chosen her and look pretty. When she's not doing that her job is to please her husband in the bedroom and take care of the children."

"Like hell it is!" Chibi Usa backed away from Hellion when he raised his hand for the second time. Hellion took a step towards her, grabbed her arms near the shoulders, and shook her once quickly.

"YOU! Are a women. You are mere property and my brother is the crowned prince of Elysian, so you will treat him as such." Hellion spat out in a harsh whisper. All Chibi Usa could do was stand there and stare into his eyes. "Tonight we are hosting a ball where I am to announce that he will be my heir and if you do ANYTHING to screw that up I will take it upon myself to see that you greatly regret it." He let go of her now throbbing arms and took a step back. He then smacked her across her face again. "And never look a man of my stature in eyes." Hellion turned and walked swiftly out of the room. Chibi Usa flopped down on to the stool she had been sitting in and she rubbed her arm with care. She wanted to start crying but held the tears back – she wouldn't allow Hellion to know he had hurt her, let alone frightened her. She touched the cheek where she had been hit and winced at the pain. What had she gotten herself into? She wanted nothing else then but to be at home. She heard the door open again and was afraid to look up, but did anyway. It was Elios. He was wearing a black tunic trimmed in gold and a white satin shirt poked though the holes in his tunic sleeves. He wore black pants and had on dark brown knee high boots. She stood immediately, fearful of what would happen if she didn't.

Elios furrowed his brow. "They got to you didn't they? Don't listen to what the servants tell you. I'm no one special. Please. Sit." Chibi Usa sat and began to cry. She couldn't stop the silent sobbing now even if she wanted to. Elios looked at her with surprise. "Or stand if you that passionate about it."

Chibi Usa shook her head, "It's not that. I –" She inhaled sharply, sobbing, "I never should have come."

Elios walked swiftly over to her and knelt down so he could see her face. "What makes you say this? You wanted to come, you were so excited. I was excited." He reached up and put his hands on either side of her face. She winced and pulled away. He knew that look. He had seen it many times in his past. It was the look of pain. He brought the vanity's candle close to them so he could see better. The right side of her face was beet red. He wandered how this could have happened and then recalled passing his brother on his way to her chambers. "Hellion did this didn't he?" Chibi Usa didn't reply, she just continued looking down at her lap. Elios sighed. "I'll go talk to him."

"No don't! I . . . I don't want him to . . . "

Elios nodded. "I understand." She didn't want Hellion to know that he had any effect on her. She didn't want to show him any signs of weakness on her behalf. Elios felt the same around his brother. He didn't want Hellion to know that he had power over him.

* * *

Elios stood at a distance and watched Celeste as she danced with her instructor. He was to host a ball in honour of his precious daughter, with suitors coming from all over the planet. He should have had her married years before, but he didn't want to let his baby girl go. But here he was now watching her learn a new dance that was taking Elysian by storm. And in this instance of watching the innocence of his daughter, he remembered when he had tried teaching Chibi Usa how to dance.

* * *

They were in the ballroom with the musicians and Elios was teaching her the waltz (not very successfully). He was trying to make her understand the concept of him leading.

"Okay, you just do the foot work and let me worry about when to turn, when to sidestep and what not."

"But how will I know what to do if I don't know when you're going to turn and stuff."

Elios sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. This was proving to be very frustrating, "For now PLEASE just worry about the footwork."

"Okay. I'll try."

Elios turned and cued the maestro. Taking her hand in his and placing the other on her waist, he began. It wasn't long before she had stepped on his foot . . . again.

"Okay," Elios sighed again, exasperated. "I think that's enough for now." He motioned for the band to leave and they did so, leaving their instruments behind.

"I'm sorry I just can't get it right. I'm not good at this stuff." Chibi Usa slumped down into one of the chairs.

"You will. You just have to practice more." Elios walked over to her and rubbed her shoulder lovingly.

"I don't think all the practice in the world is going to help me. Do I have to learn to dance?"

Elios nodded, "People are going to expect you to dance. Look here, I'll teach you the simplest one I know. And then tonight you'll only have to dance with me that one time."

"Okay. Alright. I guess." Chibi Usa slowly got out of her chair and the lessons began again.

* * *

Chibi Usa had got the nightmare over with as the band brought the song to an end. Elios escorted her to a padded bench and stood be beside her as she sat down. A woman had come up to greet them. She curtsied in front of Elios and Elios bowed his head to her, signalling that the woman was allowed to do what she came up there to do. The woman turned to Chibi Usa and began talking with her, Chibi Usa didn't understand a word of it. Elios interrupted politely and said something to the woman in their language. The woman looked embarrassed for a moment.

"Oh my dear!" She said, "I'm sorry I did not know you didn't speak Elysian."

Chibi Usa waved her hand as a sign of pardon. "Don't be. How were you to know?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that you looked beautiful out there."

Hellion had come over and softly said something to Elios, Elios then turned to Chibi Usa, "Excuse me ladies, but it seems that I must leave you for a moment." Chibi Usa looked at Elios for help. Don't leave me here alone, her eyes begged, "I won't be but a moment." Chibi Usa watched as Hellion stole Elios from her and led him to a group of young ladies.

The woman went on as if nothing had happened, "And you must be something special to have captured the prince's attention."

Chibi Usa wasn't really paying attention to what the woman was saying. She was more interested in what was going on over there with Elios. The next song had ended and another started up. Elios took one of the girls hand, led her to the dance floor, and began to dance with her. Chibi Usa didn't know how she felt about another girl dancing with HER boyfriend, but she knew she was powerless. She turned to the woman, "Would you excuse me for a moment?" She got up and walked in to the hall. Why had she come? She felt so out of place, now her boyfriend was dancing with another girl, and there was nothing she could do about it. If this were a school dance she would have just walked up to the bitch and tell her to get off her boyfriend. But no, Elios was 'the crowned prince of Elysian' and she had to treat him as such. She held back her tears and went for a walk.

* * *

After Elios had danced with the fifth and final girl and turned his attention back to Chibi Usa, she wasn't there. He immediately went looking for her. After looking for half an hour he finally found her in the courtyard rose garden, sitting on a bench.

"There you are." She looked up at him and then back down at the roses. She looked like she had been crying, "What's the matter?" He asked walking slowly over to her.

She shook her head, "Nothing. It's just when I saw you with those girls . . . " She trailed off.

"Aw, Chibi. Come on now. Those girls meant nothing to me. It's just Hellion was trying to get me interested in what he thinks is the right girl for me."

She began to sob. "See? Even your brother hates me. I've done nothing for him to hate me and so far he's hit me just because I didn't stand up when he came in the room and now he's trying to fix you up right in front of me. I knew I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't gotten involved with any of this."

"Chibi," Elios knelt down in front of her like before, and wiped under her eyes with his thumb, "My brother's an asshole, we all know that. But I want you to be here with me. Besides, it's you I love, not those girls or any other girl for the matter."

Chibi Usa looked up at him as he stood and then took a seat beside her. "What did you say?"

Elios looked at her. Even though he was stunned because of his slip up, his facial expression hadn't changed. "I, uh, I said I love you."

Chibi Usa just sat there and stared at him. Suddenly she kissed him passionately. Elios wrapped his arms around her body pulling her in close. After a while they finally parted. Elios looked at her for a moment with a smile on his face, "Now come on, let's get back."

* * *

When they walked into the ballroom, Hellion walked straight up to them. He looked at his brother and then Chibi Usa who immediately look to the ground as to not look in Hellion's eyes, "Where have you been? How can you leave without notice? And with," Hellion looked over to Chibi Usa again, "Her." It was as if he enjoyed insulting her. He could have said this to Elios in their language but he chose to say it in plain English so she could understand. He then turned toward the crowd and got everyone's attention. Once everyone had quieted down Hellion began to speak. He spoke for about 5 minutes before a look of utter shock planted itself on Elios' face and everyone applauded. Hellion turned and patted his brother on the shoulder. He then turned back to the crowd and said a few more words, before the music picked up again and everyone went back to dancing.

Chibi Usa was confused, "What? What just happened?"

Elios turned to Chibi Usa, "He just announced that I will be the one to take his place as king when he retires."


	9. Part Nine

Elios sat at the dinning room table with his daughter, son and daughter-in-law, enjoying his meal.

"Celeste?" he turned his attention to his daughter, breaking the silence, "Tell me, what are your feelings about the ball?"

Celeste gingerly placed her fork down on her plate and looked at her father, "I'm very much excited, Sir. In fact I've been thinking and have come up with a grand idea."

"Come now, Celeste," Theo broke in, "You know it's very unbecoming of a young woman to do such a thing: thinking. What will you be doing next? Reading, I suppose?"

"But I only---"

"He's right, you know, my darling." Elios said gently. Celeste nodded in submission and looked sadly down at her dinner plate and spoke not another word. Elios could not bear to see his youngest girl so upset and added, "But let's hear what you have to say anyway."

Celeste looked back up with a smile on her face. Theo rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking that you should have suitors there not only for me but for you too. So you can marry as well."

Both Theo and Elios were astonished about what she had just said, but for totally different reasons. Elios just didn't know how to handle what he just heard; he was neither pleased nor displeased. While Theo could not believe that a woman could come up with such a grand idea.

"I think that's a marvellous idea." Theo said, still not believing what he had heard.

"It may be," Elios answered, "And I thank you both for your concern, but I just don't think----"

"Father, for once listen to her. She makes an excellent point. A King always needs a Queen," Here Theo rubbed his wife's leg under the table so no one would see, "And it would be a good opportunity for you to forget," He cleared his throat, "Her."

Elios took a deep breath in, "I think this conversation is over." Elios stood and walked away.

Celeste watched him leave, "Oh! I hope I didn't say anything to upset him." She got up to follow her father.

Theo stopped her, "No. Let him go."

* * *

Elios sat in his chair at his writing desk, staring into his goblet of wine. Everything around him seemed half empty. The goblet he held in his hand, his bed when he slept, the carriage when he rode in it, the bath when he bathed, his arms when he held someone, even he, himself felt half empty. He stood and began the all too familiar journey towards the bed chambers in which She slept on her visits to Elysian. He pushed open the doors to the quiet and empty room and walked over to the bed and sat down on the end. He looked around the spacious room taking in everything that had a memory. The changing screen where she put on the first of many dresses she wore here. The table where she sat and ate breakfast. The bath in which she bathed. The window in which they sat in front of together to take in the view.

Elios rested his face in his hands and began to sob. Why did it still hurt so damn much? It had been 18 years since he had seen her last. You would have thought that he would have moved on by now. But it still hurt as deeply as the day he said goodbye to her. He supposed the reason it hurt so much was because he knew that she had never felt as deeply for as he had for her. Otherwise, she would never have betrayed him the way she had. He still wished she was still here, though. He would give anything just to hold her in his arms again, to touch her face, to look in her eyes, to kiss her lips. He wanted to be able to roll over in bed and put his arms around her, to feel her body against his. To protect her from her fears.

* * *

Chibi Usa awoke, hot, bothered, sweating, her heart pounding a mile a minute. A flash of lightning and boom of thunder forced her attention to the near by window. She always hated thunder storms, but being in this huge half empty castle somehow made it worse and made it seem all the more creepy. When another crash of thunder sounded she threw back the sheets and made her way over to where Elios was sleeping. When she reached the doors, she was surprised to see a guard stationed to one side. He merely nodded to her and helped her open the tall and heavy door. Chibi Usa walked across the gigantic room to where Elios was sleeping. She crawled up on the tall bed and scooted over beside Elios. She watched him sleep for a moment. He looked so peaceful, so comfortable. She wondered what he was dreaming of. She reached out and push the lock of hair that had drooped itself across his eyes, behind his ear. Here he stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey," He said as he stretched, "What are you doing here?"

"Is it a problem? I can leave if you want?" Chibi Usa replied disappointed.

"No," Elios reached out and rubbed her arm lovingly, "I just didn't expect to be woken up by you. Is everything okay?"

Chibi Usa opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another crash of thunder, "I don't like thunder storms." She managed to get out before another rash sounded and lightning flashed. The loud crashes of thunder caused her buckle forward and bury her head in Elios' chest. Elios wrapped his arms around her. Truth be told, he hated thunder storms as well, possibly more than she did. But he decided to put up a front to make her feel safe.

"Here, crawl under the cover," He moved the sheets aside so she could lie beside him. She did as he suggested and rested her head on his chest and held him tight. Another crash of thunder caused her to flinch and let out a quick whimper. Elios hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Why does thunder have to be so loud?" Chibi Usa asked, barely being able to get her voice to work.

"Because it hates you." Elios chuckled. Chibi Usa playfully slapped his chest. "It's alright though," He went on, "I don't hate you."

Chibi Usa shifted her body and rested her chin on Elios' chest so that she was looking up at him, "I know. But one might think differently after you brought me here."

"Hey!" Elios protested, "You wanted to come. You were excited."

Chibi Usa heaved sigh and sat up crossed legged, "I know. But that was before… That was before I was made to feel like such an outsider. I always feel out of place and like everyone is judging me."

"That's because they probably are." Chibi Usa glared at her boyfriend, "What? I'm just telling you the truth. I know it sucks but there's really nothing much you can do about it." Elios turned over on his side and propped himself up on his arm. They sat in silence for a few seconds; Elios looking at Chibi Usa while Chibi Usa was looking at the sheets.

"And plus, it so god damn hot here." Chibi Usa said breaking the silence.

"It's not hot here; your planet is just cold."

"We're also the third planet from the sun not the…?"

"The second." Elios filled in the blanks.

"Holy hell! Who can you people live in such heat?"

"We adapt I guess. I don't know, I'm not much into science."

"Yeah, I guess when you're the future King, you don't need to be."

"Don't remind me." Elios said letting out a small sigh.

"You should be happy that you're your brother's successor."

"I know. But I'm not. I mean how will I know what to do? I don't know the first thing about ruling a planet. What if I mess up? What if I'm not liked? What if---"

"Elios," Chibi Usa cut in, "You're getting ahead of yourself. First of all, I doubt it'll happen for a quite awhile and second, I'm pretty sure you'll be a lot more liked than your brother."

"My brother may be a pompous ass, but he's still a good King, Chibi. People respect him and like him as their King. He makes all the right choices and always knows exactly what to do."

"And I'm sure when the time comes for you to make an important decision; you'll know exactly what to do."

Elios lend forward and gently kissed Chibi Usa, how was it that she always knew what to say? As the kiss went on he noticed that it was different from all the ones they had shared before. Sure, each kiss was sensual and passionate. Even if it was just a quick kiss hello, it had a sense of love and compassion that Elios couldn't quite describe. But this kiss seemed more intimate then the others. It wasn't like they hadn't stolen kisses when they were the only one around, in fact that was the only time they kissed. But this kiss for some reason was a lot more intimate than all the rest. Chibi Usa noticed it as well, she wondered if Elios could feel the intense passion and desire that lay within the kiss. For a moment she wasn't sure if she was just imagining it all. Maybe her mind was tricking her into experiencing what she wanted. Until Elios lovingly held her face in his hands and brought the kiss to a more passionate and fervent level. She brought her hands up and placed them on the back of his neck and let her fingers play with the hair that fell there. Before knowing what he was doing, Elios let his tongue slowly slip into Chibi Usa's mouth and play with hers. Chibi Usa let one of her hands fall onto his chest. She had never realized how built he was. He wasn't overloaded with muscles, but still nicely chiselled. Sure she had seen him without his shirt on before, but her focus was on the marks his past had left upon his skin, then his actual build.

Elios moved one hand from her face to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him, causing their bodies to press firmly together. This action caused Chibi Usa to let out a small groan. God, he felt good against her like that. She wanted this moment to continue forever and never end. She felt the fabric of her chemise slip off one shoulder and she instinctively reached over to fix it. Elios stopped her by gently grasping her hand with his. "No. Don't," He said barely above a breathless whisper, "Leave it." Seeing this bit of bare skin aroused him greatly by hinting at what other naked flesh lay under her garment.

Elios made a bold move and lay her down so that he was on top of her. After having done this he felt sure she would stop him, but she didn't, she pulled him closer to her instead. Elios took a moment to look at her lovingly before Chibi Usa pulled him down for a kiss. Chibi Usa found the bottom of his undershirt and slowly started to remove it. Elios abruptly pulled away from the kiss and stopped Chibi Usa, who spoke to him gently.

"Elios, It's okay. I've already seen them, remember? It's alright."

Elios looked timidly into her eyes.

"It's okay." Chibi Usa reassured him again and resumed pulling the shirt above Elios' head. Chibi Usa let the shirt fall to the floor and pulled Elios in for another passionate kiss. She gently placed her hands on his back and began to caress him with her finger tips. Elios let out his hot breath on her neck and began to play with her ear lobe with his lips and tongue. Chibi Usa tangled the fingers of her right hand gently in his hair. Elios proceeded to kiss her long her neck, shoulders and collar bone. Chibi Usa let out small groans every now and then. Elios gently cupped one of her breasts in his hand and let his thumb graze the nipple that beneath the cotton garment. Chibi Usa bit her bottom lip and let out a sigh. Her entire body began to tingle. Elios discovered the hem of Chibi Usa's chemise and pulled it off and let it fall where his shirt lay. Elios looked down at the beauty that was hidden from him all these months. He smiled and traced his finger tips of one hand across her stomach and just under her round breasts. Chibi Usa closed her eyes and breathed his name.

"You're so beautiful." The words came out before Elios could even think them.

Chibi Usa looked at him and smiled, "So are you."

Elios shook his head, "No I'm not. At least not while you can see these." He looked down in shame.

Chibi Usa sat up and cupped the side of his face with her hand, "I don't see them. I only see you." She smiled and leaned in and kissed him softly. Elios gave into the kiss and leaned forward so that they were lying down again. He moved from her mouth to shoulders to her breasts and played with nipples with his tongue. Chibi Usa moaned and breathed heavily while playing with his hair. She couldn't take it anymore and tugged at his pants attempting to take them off. He got the hint and help her removed them. He went back to kissing her a little while longer before gently beginning to guide himself into her. The sensation he could only dream of, ecstasy filled him completely. He stopped when he noticed the pained looked on Chibi Usa's face.

"Are you okay?"

Chibi Usa let out a short breath, "It's just hurts a little. Can you hold on just a sec before going any further?"

"Of course." Elios kissed her forehead for reassurance, "We can even stop if you like."

Chibi Usa shook her head, "No. I want to do this. Besides it'll hurt regardless when we do this."

"I suppose you're right."

"Mmmm. Okay I'm ready now."

"You sure?"

Chibi Usa nodded, and Elios began to thrust within her; slowly at first as not to hurt her anymore. The tingles shot through Chibi Usa's body again. Oh pleasures beyond pleasure, both of them were drowning in it. Elios began to move faster. Chibi Usa tightened her grip on his bicep and in his hair. Both starting to breathe more rapidly. Elios didn't know how much longer he could hold on, until they climaxed together. Elios flopped down beside Chibi Usa, Sweaty and out of breath. Chibi Usa rolled over and laid her head on his chest.

"That was….." Chibi Usa began.

"Yeah."

"I mean….."

"I know."

"Wow."

Elios let out a small chuckle.

"If I had known that it was anything like that, I think I may have done it a long time ago." Chibi Usa said, "I mean I could go for that again."

Elios cocked his head in a way so he could look at her, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Elios suddenly rolled her over and kissed her briefly kissed her, "As you wish."

* * *

AN: Well, there you have it. The next instalment. Sorry it's taken me so long to post this so many things have come up and now with school being back in action it's hard for me to find the time. But I WILL try to find the time.

I also have a forum I've created if you're interested. I just basically let you know how the next chapter's are coming along. You can find the link in my profile under "my forums".


End file.
